The Stars
by AHumanLady
Summary: Lovino, Antonio, a clear night, tomatoes, and the stars. How could Lovi possibly screw this up? Spamano, slight angst, Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**It seems that I've read all the spamano fanfictions out there so I decided to write this. Or rather, I wrote this then added spamano by changing the characters. Oh well. This will most likely be a two shot since I've started writing the other part. Hope you enjoy and comment you thoughts.**

"Do you think they have tomatoes in space, Lovi?" Antonio questioned, his head tilted upwards to the stars, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Moonlight highlighting his strong profile. It was a warm summer night, a slight breeze ruffling his chocolate only noises were the wind rustling the leaves of the trees lining the path and our footsteps. After a moment with no response the bastard turned, adoring eyes locking onto mine.

"Well?" His eyebrows raised as an easy smile slid over his features. So fucking green, more than emerald, not forest, not leaf, just _Antonio_ green.

 _I love his eyes._ I immediately stiffened at the thought,

 _Wait what? What the fuck was that? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL LOVINO WHAT WAS THAT. NO, I did NOT just think that. I hate the bastard. I hate those goddamn emerald pools he calls eyes. I detest the subtle curve of those lips, That blinding smile? Nauseating._

"I don't know bastard!" I snapped, focusing on my shoes as they kicked up dirt.

"I hope they do, being up there all alone without a tomato would be torture." I huffed in agreement, not wanting to have this idiotic conversation. He blabbered on about tomato spaceships and alien farming.

 _Oh the way the dim light makes his caramel skin glow._

Goddamn I was lost in the small scars and dots scattering Antonio's face. The small scar on his top lip from his pirating days. One lonesome freckle on his left cheek. My eyes traveled up past his moving mouth to meet the vibrant green pigment framed by strong brows. Gold flecks forming constellations similar to the ones above us _._ We had stopped walking but he was still chattering. Lost in Antonio's gaze, my hand performed mutiny and raised all on its own, gently caressing his sharp jaw. His sudden intake of breath snapped me out of whatever the FUCK that was.

 _I'm cutting this hand off the second we get back._ I decided.

We both stood there, Antonio opening and closing his mouth like a gaping idiot.

 _But damn it, I'm doing the exact same thing._

"Lovi?" Antonio whispered, his voice almost carried away into the night. The sky swirling around us, making me dizzy. I swallowed, feeling my adams apple tremble.

"Yes?" I croaked, failing miserably at sounding annoyed. His goddamn mouth started doing the fish, dying, opening, thing again. And then, my body moved all on its own.

 _Im decapitating myself when we get home, first the arm, then the head._

As soon as my lips met his, the night turned cold. Our bodies transformed into fire and the slight breeze to ice. My cheeks were heated, no doubt bright red, The hand on his jaw pulled close as I leaned into the kiss, tilting my head to the side.

 _God his lips are soft_

 _Are mine chapped?_

 _I can taste the basil from earlier._

 _His lips are like silk._

 _I wonder if I'm doing well?_

 _Wait, why is he just standing there?_

 _Is he still doing the fish thing?_

 _Why isn't he kissing back?_

 _Is it because of my chapped lips?_

 _Do I have tomato breath?_

 _No, he probably has a kink for that._

 _So why THE FUCK IS HE JUST STANDING?_

 _I'm FUCKING Lovino Vargas, I'm motherfucking South Italy, Bitch Im his petit tomate, why is he standing here._

I pulled back, eyebrows creasing in worry. The damn spaniard just looked at me with shock, he features contorted in what could only be disgust. The world suddenly crashed down. The stars no longer twinkled, no, they fucking burned my body, shining down and striking holes all over. The moon acted as a spotlight, showcasing my shame to the world.

 _He hates me._

 _He's disgusted._

 _Fucking mortified._

 _He won't ever speak to me again._

 _He will probably tell Francis and Gilbert how the idiot italian kissed him._

 _Oh my god I'm a fucking idiot._

 _The bastard._

Flushed with embarrassment, I did what any reasonable person would do in my position, I sprinted towards the house.

 **So that was that. Tell me what you think! Should I turn this into a three shot instead of a two? You tell me. Thanks for reading and I hope you were please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys! :) You're too sweet. So here is the second part. This is Spain's pov, not sure how I did with it! He's a pretty happy fellow and I'm more like Romano, so South is much easier to write.**

Lovino. Lovino Vargas. South Italy. Mi pequeño tomate. My Lovi.

Is kissing me? I was frozen in shock. HIs lips were so warm, the night suddenly cold. As cliche as it sounds, time seemed to stop.

 _Oh god he kissing me. I love him so much, Lovi oh Lovi._

Thousands of thoughts swirled around my head, making me dizzy.

 _Or is it him. Can I breathe? No, I'm not breathing. Well, atleast my last actions were kissing Lovi. Or him kissing me rather. Why am I not moving? Oh yeah, the whole frozen in shock can't breathe thing._

Lovi pulled away, and the frigid air replaced his lips. His face held so many emotions, eyes burning, skin flushed.

 _Like a tomato!_

And just as I was about to speak, he turned and fled.

 _What?_

So I did what anyone else in my position would do, I sprinted after mi pequeño tomate.

 _How is he so fast?_

The air cut across my cheeks, stinging my eyes, whistling past my ears.

After running for about five minutes we had reached the house. He fumbled at the door and bolted inside. I raced in after him. Startled by my presence, Lovino continued the chase by skidding down a hallway. I was slowly gaining on him. His body shuddered with either tears or exhaustion. He was ten feet away. Seven feet. Three feet. I leapt through the air and tackled him to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK BASTARD!' He screeched and we tumbled to the ground, limbs tangled together. The carpet cushioning our fall. He started flailing around, hitting my body as he sobbed. He kept cursing at me as I wrestled him down. His tear streaked face broke my heart.

"Lovi! Lovi stop! Whats wrong? Please stop!" I pleaded, still trying to subdue him. Lovino only struggled more violently.

"Motherfucker get off me!"

"No!"

"Tomato Bastard! I'll castrate you!"

"Please stop Lovi, someone will get hurt!"

"Fuck you!" He seethed. I leaned down and studied his features. Trails of tears down his plump cheeks, auburn hair in complete disarray, eyelashes clumped with wetness, golden eyes filled with fear, shame, anger, and sadness. I realized Lovino had stopped moving at this point, probably due to the fact that our noses were practically touching. His shallow breath tickled my skin. Not thinking, I closed the space, lips moving against his for the second time tonight. He immediately responded, pushing up into the kiss. Hands snaked through my curls, teeth lightly grazing my lips. He was so warm, his mouth, lips, tongue, cheeks, tears, they all burned me. Lovi was a bonfire, so beautiful, so intense. So many avoided the heat so they don't get burned. But I reached into it, I let my skin melt just so I could be close. I moved my lips from his mouth to his smooth jaw, peppering kisses down the side.

"I...love...you….Lovino.." I whispered between pecks. I felt him stiffen under my lips.

"Sh...shut up, Antonio" He stuttered. I looked up, shocked that he used my human name. The tears had stopped but Lovi was still visibly upset. He slowly untangled our limbs and sat up.

"I thought you hated me." Lovino said quietly. I instantly lunged forward and grabbed his collar. His eyes lit up in surprise.

"I could never hate you Lovi." I breathed. He shivered at my statement. "I love you more than anything in this world." Blinking slowly he mumbled,

"I guess I feel the same way." Lovino's cheeks were turning redder than I've ever seen them. Then his words reached my brain.

 _He… loves me?_

 **Lovino POV:**

I had never seen this smile before. Antonio was always smiling, that was common knowledge. But here he was with the biggest fucken smile I had ever seen, because of me.

 _I made him smile, I made him happy, I love him. Yes world, I love the fucking stupid ass tomato bastard._

Antonio leaned forward again, staring so intently into my eyes that I felt he could see right through them. In a low voice he said,

"Does this mean I can kiss you again Lovi?" He practically purred the sentence.

 _Who the hell does he think he is? Greece? Where are those cat ears?_

Instead of calling him out on his attitude I only nodded. The smile grew even fucking wider, if that was even possible. His lips were on mine again and this time neither of us were in a state of shock or fear.

I always thought that kissing was all tongue, lips, and saliva. Sure there was that, there was lots of that. _Did he just bite me?_ But there is so much more. Every part of you comes alive. I can feel every little touch as his hands ride up my shirt. I can feel every single piece of hair falling onto my forehead as our heads bump and tilt. I can feel all of his body pressed against mine. And it all feels like miniscule lightning bolts across my skin. With every second that passes, we get hungrier, roughing, more passionate. He's no longer kissing me sweetly to show his love. Antonio is showing me his heart, and I'm showing mine.

 _On a goddamn rug._

But right now, I don't fucking care.

 **Oh hon hon hon. Get ready for the last part, it's coming next week. Hope you enjoyed. This little story is just me procrastinating writing my actual essay for school. Its rushed, doesn't make sense, and end quickly. But that's exactly how I wanted it to be. If you have any story requests, I'd be happy to do them. :)**


End file.
